


Messages

by Occula



Category: U2
Genre: M/M, phone tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occula/pseuds/Occula
Summary: Adam and Edge play phone tag one morning.





	Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 29, 2005.

I woke in my large and lonely bed from a dream of him. Of us.

I came downstairs in sweatpants and put the kettle on. I was sitting glumly at the counter when the phone rang, scaring me half to death. I saw his cell number on the I.D. He waited through four rings till the message began, waited until it was his time to speak. I heard him hesitate, a blank moment before he hung up.

I didn’t pick it up. I couldn’t bring myself to.

I fixed my tea and brought it back to my stool and sat, not thinking, holding the mug in both hands.

Ten minutes later he realized the machine would tell me who’d called and when.

“Adam, I … guess I just wanted to talk … about things. I … just, yeah, wanted to talk.” He paused. My heart was racing, and it made me feel like a fool. “I miss you,” he said after a moment. “I’ll hope to catch you in later, then. … I’m sorry. ’bye.”

I was smiling and angry. Fuck him. Was he messing with me? Why would he do that to me? _I’m_ not the one …

Yes, I _am_ , actually, I remembered. He was the one to leave, but it was most certainly my fault.

I call.

He picks up.

“Edge,” I say, and am stuck.

“Adam,” he says, after a moment.

“Can I – I mean – do you –” Fuck. I take the last swallow of tea. “Come over?”

“I’m in your driveway,” he says.

I smile. “Come in?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
